Mother's Love
by LeilaEditer
Summary: One-shot. She loved him more than life itself. She loved him, he was her little boy, and she'd do anything for him. Happy Mother's Day!


**I'm sorry this is a little one shot instead of Reality... I'm having extreme writer's block, but I promise chatter 23 is in progress and should be up sometime in the next week. But tis is like pre-Reality. PR. It's the same Link, and it's about him and his mother on Outset :) This is dedicated to my mother and all other mothers out there for bringing us into this world. Happy mother's day all, and I warn you there are some Hawaiian words in this. I shall translate them.**

**makuahine- mother**

**keiki- child**

**kihapai aloha- field of love**

**nohea pua- lovely flowers**

**pua- flower **

**mau loa lalo Makuases, mahele aloha male 'ana- forever under the goddesses, we share love in marriage**

**me'e- hero**

**keiki kane- son**

**aloha 'ia- beloved **

**hau'oli Lo o na makuahine- happy mother's day**

**~Leila**

* * *

****The boy ran across the sugar white sand of the beach, his feet splashing through the surf of the blue ocean and his golden hair lit up by the sun. A woman trailed not too far behind him, a proud smile on her face as she watched the joy of her life laugh and splash in the water. She loved him with all of her heart, yet she knew who he was. And if she knew, they would too. It was only a matter of time before they came for him. She frowned as the little boy approached her, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Makuahine! Come on!" he urged, taking his mother's hand and pulling her with him She laughed and staggered behind him, bending down to be equal in height to the six year old child.

"Where are we going?' she asked, smiling at her son. He smiled back, revealing a missing front tooth. She loved when he smiled. The whole world glowed when he smiled.

"Somewhere special," he promised her. "You'll hafta wait and see!"

He lead her up a sandy dune and through the tall sea grasses. It was a gorgeous day; the sun shone up above, the sky was a pure azure, the ocean was calm and smooth like glass. Birds of paradise called from their perches in trees, and anyone and everyone on the island was outside living the day.  
The boy began to lead her down a worn path through a small grove of trees, and the sun was blotted out by the branches above. She knew she had been here before, but she couldn't place the exact event.

"Where are we, keiki?" she asked her leading son.

"It's a secret! We're almost there," he urged, giggling uncontrollably.

She rolled her eyes up to the goddesses, but laughed with him and continued to follow the small boy. Their bare feet padded against the soft dirt of the path, stirring up small puffs of dust with each step they took. The boy was quick to point out blooming hibiscus flowers or colorful birds to his mother, and shrieked in excitement when he spotted a rare monkey. Of course, the shrieks scared away the creatures, but he was still as giddy as could be.

The finally emerged out of the shady forest into a sunny field by an ocean cliff. The field was filled with hundreds of flowers, each of them unique and special in their own way. Not one flower in the entire field was alike. The mother smiled as she realized where they were. Kihapai aloha. Field of love. The flowers were nohea pua, and they were part of a scared marriage ritual on Outset. You went pua picking with your one true love and selected the one flower in the field that represented them. Everyone on the island had their own special nohea pua, and it was up to your lover to find it. You then exchanged flowers and said the traditional words: Mau loa lalo Makuases, mahele aloha male 'ana. And then your hearts were bonded by an eternal love. You keep the flowers for life, and as they are blessed by the goddesses they never wilt as long as your love is pure.

The young mother smiled as the boy turned to her expectantly his face bright and eager.

"See? See? It's for you, Makuahine. I saw it and knew you had to come see!" he cried, dashing off through the field of flowers.

She chased after him and swept him up into a hug, savoring his laughs and breathing in his smell. Sunshine and sea salt.

"I love you, me'e," she murmured as she kissed his cheek. He squirmed to face her and planted a sloppy kiss on her nose.

"Lemme down, Makuahine, I've gotta get something," he said, leaping from her arms and running through the field.

The woman walked to the edge of the field at the cliff's edge and stared out at the ocean. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling the cool ocean breeze on her cheeks and listening to the waves lapping up on the rocks below. Someday her little keiki would be out there. He'd be out on his own adventures that he was destined to do, and he'd do it without her. She knew it would happen. If the mark on his left hand didn't give it away, then the prophetic dreams she'd been having lately did. Whether she wanted it or not, her keiki kane would be leaving the island a hero.

A small tap on her back drew her back to the present, and the little boy looked up at her with a grin on his face and his arms behind his back.

"Here," he said, thrusting his hand out at her. Clutched in his small fist was a slightly crushed flower.

She gasped. Not only because he had picked someone's nohea pua, but because the flower was beautiful. Delicate whit petals threaded with veins of a deep purple and shimmering cerulean. The whole flower seemed to glow in t he sunlight, and the little boy looked up at her expectantly, waiting to hear her reaction. She flopped down to the ground with a groan, lying in the warm grass.

"Oh, keiki! You can't just pick these," she said in a hushed tone. His brow furrowed in confusion. In his mind it was just a flower, and flowers were made for picking.

"Why not?"

"These are special, me'e. You pick these when you grow up and find the girl you love, your aloha 'ia. Everyone has their own special one made for them, and you can't pick someone else's," she told the little boy.

"Do I have one?" he asked. She nodded.

"Only your aloha 'ia can find it."

"How do they find it?"

"You can just tell. It will stand out from the others, and it reminds you of that person," the boy's mother told him.

"But Makuahine, it glowed," he insisted. "It was the perfect one for you."

Her heart melted. It was indeed her nohea pua. Her second one, destined to be given to her by her son. That had never happened in history before. She leaned over and pulled the boy to her, enveloping him in her arms and pressing the flower to her lips then to her heart. He was the most precious thing on earth to her, and she would do anything for him.

"I love you, Link," she whispered into his hair.

"I love you too, Makuahine. Hau'oli la o na makuahine."

* * *

**There you have it. My first oneshot. Tell me what you think! Thanks, and happy mother's day!**

**~Leila**


End file.
